


is it just me or do we have chemistry?

by sirotanfany



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, blackvelvet supreme, panicked gay, plsss theyre so soft, really soft and fluffy tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirotanfany/pseuds/sirotanfany
Summary: basically a joyri high school au where yeri is in love with the pretty girl from her chemistry class





	1. there has been a realization luv

First day of junior year and Yeri was already tired as hell. Being the smart dumb-ass that she was, she had taken a whole lot of science and math courses meaning that her schedule was literal hell. First period she had AP Functions then immediately followed by Biology (which is boring af by the way), then AP Calculus and finally, Chemistry. Of course, she IS the one who chose these courses so could she really complain? 

It was the start of her fourth period class, after a long day at school (not really though, first days are always shortened) when she was suddenly hit with a strong wave of fatigue. Yeri looked at her phone and decided that she had a little time to rest her head on her desk and take a little nap, not many people we’re in class anyways. 

5 mins later and she was woken up by the loud chatter of that group of talkative kids that always sit in the back right hand side of the classroom. ‘Some things never change, they're still loud as hell’, she thought. Yeri stretched out her arms and leaned back into her chair, a yawn escaping her, when, at that moment, she saw someone that made the entire world stop.

Sitting in the front row, Yeri could practically see almost everyone in the classroom and to the left of her, a few rows back, sat a girl with the prettiest lips, prettiest eyes, hair, makeup, just prettiest face, that Yeri had ever seen in her entire life. The girl had long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail that made Yeri SCREAM in gay. She could’ve sat there staring at the pretty girl for the rest of her life when she was rudely interrupted by her best friend, Lisa. The girl had been her closest friend since elementary school, and Yeri loved her with her entire heart, but Man was she ever annoying. 

“Hey loser! What are you drooling over?”, Lisa said. “Huh? Oh, nothing... just bored.” Yeri said, sitting up straight in her seat. “Dumbass, class hasn’t even started yet, how can you be bored??” “Whateverrrr, I was waiting for my bestest friend to show up.” Yeri replied, fluttering her eyelashes at the slightly older girl.  
“Ok ok, tell me later. Also... why did you choose seats in the front row, what are we? Nerds??”, Lisa said taking a seat behind Yeri, putting down her bag. “I don’t know, I just chose the first desk I saw.”, Yeri answered, just as their teacher walked in. Their teacher was one of Yeri’s favourites. First reason being that she was an amazing teacher, second being that she was also a Gay and married to the head of the Music Department and Vocal Teacher, Miss Hwang. She had to admit, they were one cute couple. 

“Hello everyone! My name is Kim Taeyeon but please call me Miss Kim. Welcome to Chemistry 11. I’m going to hand out some forms now, please fill th....”, Yeri wasn't really paying attention anymore. She couldn’t stop thinking about pretty chem girl and decided that taking another quick glance wouldn’t hurt. Yeri discreetly turned her head and found herself staring into the most beautiful doe brown eyes she had ever made eye contact with. Realizing they were the eyes of chem girl, she quickly turned back around and faced the front of the classroom, cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink. Unbeknownst to her, 'pretty chem girl' smiled endearingly at the reaction she had just received, her eyes forming into crescents. 

Yeri, still feeling butterflies in her stomach, thought to herself ‘Awww shit, I’m so screwed (i̶̶n̶̶ ̶̶l̶̶o̶̶v̶̶e̶)’.


	2. continued realizations luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the continuation of the first chapter :)  
basically yeri, lisa and _ _ _ _ _ (guess the person) talking and being gay

“Please don’t forget to bring your pencils and erasers for the diagnostic test tomorrow! I promise it will not count for anything, I just need to see where all of you are in terms of material.” Miss Kim said as the bell rang. “Ok everyone, that’s the end of class, have a good rest of the day!”, she added, then walked out of the classroom. With that, the class started standing up and leaving as well. Lisa was about to join the rest of the crowd when she was forcefully pulled back by the flap on her backpack. For such a small person, Yeri had a surprising amount of strength. Almost toppling onto the floor, she steadied herself on some chairs and yelled “Ow! What the fuck Yerm!” “SHH!” is what she got in response. Rubbing her neck, Lisa thought, ‘That is definitely gonna leave a bruise’.

“Can you wait with me for a couple minutes... I just wanna see something.” Yeri said. If it wasn't already obvious, Yeri just wanted to get another glimpse at chem girl. Spotting said girl walking towards her, Yeri turned around, facing Lisa, who was raising an eyebrow at the shorter girl. God, she was such a panicked gay, this was so unusual. Thinking that the coast was clear, Yeri glanced back in chem girl’s direction to see the back of her head facing her, exiting the classroom. ‘Phew, that was a close one.’ she thought, wiping the pretend sweat off her forehead.  
“You’ve got some explaining to do Yerm. What was that all about?” Lisa asked. “Let’s start walking, I’ll tell you in a minute.” the shorter girl replied. Yeri grabbed her bag and they made their way out into the halls. 

* * *

“Ok so, what's the tea? What’d I miss?” Lisa asked once again. Yeri looked around to see if anyone was listening, then whispered to the taller girl, “I think I have a crush…”  
“Huh? Sorry, I can't hear you, it’s kinda noisy.”  
“I said.. I might have a crush.”  
“Huh? you- OHH, you have a crush?” Lisa said loudly. Eyes widening, Yeri hit Lisa on the arm and said “OH my god, can you be any louder!?”  
“Girl, it’s literally the first day of school… We had class for like 30 mins, how do you have a crush ALREADY??”  
“You know, you never know when love will strike.” Yeri said dreamingly. Lisa, seeing her friend all lovey-dovey, made a gagging noise.  
“Shut up. Anyways, the girl I like sits in the back left hand corner in chem class an-” Yeri was cut off by Lisa suddenly saying “Oh! Next to Rosie, right?”. Now it was Yeri’s turn to be confused. “Huh?”  
“Rosie… Rosé...Chaeyoung? You know the girl with the pinkish blonde hair… on the cheer squad, really pretty? Beautiful voice?” Yeri hadn't even noticed chem girl was sitting next to someone else. Then again, she wasn’t really paying attention to anyone else in the first place.  
“Look who has the crush now.” Yeri said while wiggling her eyebrows.  
“It’s not like that, she’s in cheer and I help choreograph their routines sometimes, remember?” Lisa said.  
“Ok… whatever helps you sleep at night.” Yeri replied, making a mental note to bug her friend about her obvious crush on the cheerleader.  
“Anyways… maybe I could ask her to hang out with us, and she might bring her pretty friend...” Yeri nodded enthusiastically at what her friend had just said. 

She was about to answer when a new voice chimed in on their conversation. “Who’s gonna bring which pretty friend?”. Yeri and Lisa turned around, with smiles on their faces, screamed: “JISOO!”. Running over to Jisoo, the girls enveloped her in a big warm hug. Jisoo was a grade level above them so they didn't really see each other in school that often, other than in the morning and after school. Pulling away from the hug, Lisa exclaimed “Yerimie has a crush!”  
“Really? Already?” Jisoo replied with a surprised tone.  
“That’s exactly what I said!” Lisa huffed. Yeri, feeling very attacked, defended herself telling both girls that the gay (grind) never stops, and that pretty girls are Always a weekness. Trying to divert the attention from herself, Yeri asked, wiggling her eyebrows once again:  
“So, Chu, how’s Jennie?”. The eldest of three blushed a dark shade of pink and said sweetly, swaying her shoulders, “She’s gooooood…”.

Jisoo has had a crush on Jennie since freshman year and still hadn’t made any “moves” on her. Sure they talked to each other, but Jisoo could never bring herself to ask the dumpling cheeked girl out, even with the extra encouragement from her best friends. Glad the attention was finally off herself, Yeri joyously teased Jisoo until they reached the bus stop. The three girls lived pretty close to each other, so they made it a habit of going to and from school together. It was a nice routine.  


* * *

After saying her goodbyes to Lisa and Jisoo, Yeri opened the door to her house, took off her shoes and made a B-line straight for her room. Jumping into her bed, she pulled out her phone and opened instagram. Clicking onto Lisa’s profile, she scrolled through her followers until she found Rosé. Yeri knew this was lowkey creepy as hell but the girl was in love for goodness sake! Now clicking Rosé’s profile, she scrolled through her followers this time to try and find chem girl. There was a slight problem however… If Yeri didn’t know chem girl’s name, how the hell was she supposed to find her username. 

After about 10 mins of looking closely at each profile picture in Rosé’s follower list, Yeri decided to give up her search for chem girl (aka. yeri is a lazy bitch with no patience). ‘You know what, I’ll just listen really closely during tomorrow’s attendance and then figure out chem girl’s name like that!.’ Yeri thought to herself. “The galaxy brain I possess... it amazes me sometimes.” she said out loud. 

Smiling wide, Yeri squealed, excited for tomorrow to come. She couldn’t wait to see the beautiful girl again, even if the other didn’t know she existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, didn't edit but eye WILL also thank you for reading this it means a lot uwu

**Author's Note:**

> roughly based on my own experience with pretty chem class girl uwu 
> 
> also this is Not edited and it’s 1am so... i’ll do it later
> 
> update: i edited it uwu


End file.
